The Fairies of Punjam Hy Loo
by Ecchi Girl
Summary: An anonymous request from a reader. Enjoy! It's fem-dom enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**An anonymous request . It may be a bit difficult because it isn't my usual romantic/smut genre but I shall prevail and make you guys proud :D Enjoy.**

Queen Rashmi looked out across her palace at the Sisters of Flight and her own daughter Princess Toothiana as they came and went about their duties as guardians of Punjam Hy Loo and Toothiana's own duties as a collector of memories of childhood through their teeth.

The Sisters were growing restless. The time was drawing near. The last time something like this had happened, hundreds of years ago, she had borne Toothiana. Alas their nature had spoken and it was once again time to find mates. Or… one mate… Rashmi glanced at her jeweled seeing glass and saw a beautiful white haired male laughing and smiling and spreading winter all across the globe. He was unseen and therefore no one would search… if Rashmi pulled the right strings. She flitted her wings and the feathers shifted as she watched the boy.

"Sisters!" she called standing, "I will be leaving shortly I have to meet someone about a matter that concerns us all and if all goes according to plan, tonight we shall hunt for our target." Rashmi said smiling. She spread her wings and flew off into the forest searching for a being most did not know where resided but the Sisters did.

Rashmi lifted her head and smelled the air, looking for the rain, for the storms, for her. When she caught the scent she raised her wings and started towards the swirling storm clouds.

"Mother of Nature, I, Queen Rashmi of the Sisters of Flight and of Punjam Hy Loo. I have a request of you for a payment of your desire," she said.

"You are bold, Queen Rashmi, asking me so blatently," came the voice from the storms, a face forming out of the clouds.

"It is but a simple request for the Queen of the Seasons," Rashmi said with a bow.

The figure made of clouds solidified into a woman dressed in green, her hair waving back and still part of the clouds. "Speak your request, Queen Rashmi."

"My sisters and I would like to… procure, a certain spirit of winter for an extended period of time. In exchange for whatever you wish, we ask that you pick up his duties."

Mother Nature contemplated this proposition for a moment, "Tis the Time, is it not?" she inquired to which Rashmi nodded. "Very well I shall comply with your request on one condition. I too may have my time with Jack Frost."

Rashmi looked a bit taken aback by this. "These are my terms," Mother Nature insisted.

"Twas not that. I was simply surprised you had those sorts of urges," Rashmi explained.

"I am a woman same as you and the Sisters of Flight. I have needs as well," she said.

"Fair enough. We have a deal, Mother Nature."

Mother Nature nodded, "Alert me when you have him."

"Of course," Rashmi agreed and she flew off towards home and her sisters.

000

"Sisters!" Rashmi called out to the congregation, "The time has come once again for us to hunt for a male to satisfy our needs. This centuries lucky lad is JACK FROST!" she yelled, earning a roar of approval from her sisters.

"We shall be sharing him with another powerful sister this time, Mother Nature, in exchange for her taking his winter duties. But this night sisters we fly!"

Another cheer erupted and they raised their wings in jubilation as Rashmi and Toothiana flew in the lead as they began their hunt for Jack Frost.

000

Jack was flying over Siberia and bringing in a mighty strong blizzard when Toothiana found him. She hid well in the clouds her strong wings beating the air to keep her up in the air and in control of the winds swirling around threatening to beat her to death.

_I have found him, sisters _she sent through their mental link.

_Keep an eye on him, princess, we will be there soon._

Toothiana flew through the storm and kept her sharp eyes trained on Jack's faint form. She could do this. It was her duty as a Sister of Flight.

She beat her wings harder and in moments she felt her sisters surrounding her with their thoughts. _We are here. Begin moving in on our target. This is your first hunt Princess. Make us proud._

Toothiana got a look of pure determination on her face and beat her wings harder.

She flew above him as her sisters surrounded him otherwise. She clenched her eyes closer shut as a particularly stinging wind hit her in the face.

_Now Princess_.

She dropped from the sky making sure she was a bit ahead of him so when the wind caught her she landed directly on top of him. When she hit him she wrapped her arms and legs around her target quickly binding them together before opening her wings as her sisters moved in to assist her.

_Excellent my sister_ thought one of her elder sisters toward her.

"What's going on? Hey! Let me go!" the winter sprite cried thrashing against his binds. The blizzard didn't even check-up. In fact it seemed to have intensified, reacting to its creators distress.

"Come, sisters! It is time to return home and prepare our prize," Toothiana shouted to her sisters as their wings struggled through the biting wind and snow back to the palace of Punjam Hy Loo.

000

Sometime later, as the Sisters of Flight returned to their home, Queen Rashmi was on her throne and Toothiana took her place beside her mother.

"Jackson Overland Frost," she said in her most regal of voices. "Welcome to Punjam Hy Loo."

"Why am I here?" he demanded.

"It is a very important time for we Sisters of Flight and you have been the lucky male chosen. The first in many centuries."

"What?" Jack said not really sure he wanted the answer. These women had a predatory look in their eyes.

"Welcome to the order of the Sisters of Flight. You will be our… plaything for a while," Rashmi said with a smirk as two of the sisters led him away.

**Okay so this first chapter isn't too smutty but I promise it's gonna get gooood.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two is now up and working :) Enjoy everybodies.**

Jack found himself drug into what appeared to be a dungeon. He didn't like the looks of this and began struggling against his female captors. Surely he was stronger than a couple of fairies!

"Cease your struggling!" one of the winged women snarled slapping him hard across the face. Jack tasted the sharp metallic cold of his blood as his lip split.

Jack spit a bit of the blood out just as the Sisters of Flight shackled his wrists against the wall. "Get comfortable," one purred maliciously. "You will be here a while."

000

"The boy is secured, Highness," said the fairies returning from the dungeon.

"Excellent. I shall go and inform Mother Nature at once. Let him simmer until I return and Toothiana shall be the first and finally become a fully-fledged Sister of Flight," Rashmi said unfurling her wings.

Toothiana blushed a bit at the thought of what she was to do but said nothing as her mother took off to find the elemental of the winds and seasons.

000

Rashmi flew quickly to the place where she knew Mother Nature would be. The storms raged over the Americas and sure enough she had only just flown into the storm when Mother Nature herself appeared.

"Queen Rashmi. Good news, I presume?"

"Most excellent news, My Lady," Rashmi said. "He is in our dungeons and awaits your arrival. Princess Toothiana will soon become a full-fledged Sister of Flight and then whenever you wish to take him all you need do is arrive."

"Thank you, Queen Rasmi. I shall be seeing you soon." And with that the elemental was gone.

000

It wasn't long before Rashmi returned to Punjam Hy Loo where her daughter and the other sisters were there awaiting her.

"The Princess is ready, my Queen," Thazi said with a bow. Rashmi glanced towards her daughter. She looked a little nervous but otherwise ready to do what instinct demanded she do.

"Come, child. It is time," Rashmi said to her daughter as she led the way to the dungeons where the frost spirit was being held.

When they reached the door to his cell Rashmi turned to her daughter. "Toothiana this is not man but a spirit and a particularly powerful one. You are to declare that you are the dominant one and not he. He is to pleasure you however you deem fit. You mustn't let him have the upper hand for a moment or he will exploit you, is this understood?"

"Yes, Mother."

"Command respect as the princess you are if he doesn't give it punish him. If he does reward him."

"Yes, Mother."

"Make us proud."

Toothiana saluted her mother then turned to the door with a deep breath to gain confidence in herself and what she was about to do.

The first thing she noticed when she got in the room was the young spirit hanging by his wrists on the far wall. He looked angry and like he was fighting fear all at the same time.

"Don't resist," she said, "it will be a lot easier on you if you just go with it."

"I won't be a prisoner like this," he growled. Toothiana moved quick, grabbing a rope and flicking it harshly across his chest.

He still wore his shirt so it was but a dull thud but it was enough to make him grunt. "You will learn to listen to the Sisters orders or be severely punished."

Jack glared at the fairy princess who glared back just as fiercely. He noticed her hand light on her scimitars but glared at her all the same.

Toothiana saw fear flit in Jack's eyes and she smirked. In a swift deft movement she sliced his clothes from his body. Jack blushed a little bit at the princess eying his body.

"You will address me, if I allow you to speak, as Your Highness, as you will my mother. My sisters you will address as mistress. Are we clear?" Jack didn't say anything just kept glaring with a frosty blush covering his form.

In a flash she swooped forward and grabbed his limp member, squeezing it tight in her little hand and feeling the pulse beating there. "I _said_ are we clear?"

"Yes, Your _Highness_," Jack hissed sarcastically.

"No sarcasm," Toothiana said glaring at him.

She felt a twitching in the palm of her hand and glanced down and a dark smirk appeared on her face. "Well what have we here? A bit of life from our prisoner eh?"

"Hmmph," Jack snorted then gasped as she ran her hand along it.

"See it doesn't all have to be pain and hurt," Toothiana said. She stepped back and flexed her wings pulling the string on her top and pulling it and her pants off leaving her in her bindings.

"You like this view don't you?" she asked flexing her wings. Jack was fighting his approval but his man-hood was rising to the occasion.

She spun and pulled his ice cold mouth over her breast. "Suckle," she demanded. Jack didn't open his mouth and she gripped his hair tight yanking his mouth open. "You will do as I say," she hissed.

"I won't," he growled. Toothiana shoved him back and slapped him hard across the face. She then grabbed his hand and shoved it between her thighs pressing it against the damp spot on her underthings.

"I don't care what you say in the end you _will_ be inside me," she snarled. "Sisters!" she called. Two fairies stepped inside and pulled his ropes down and they tied him down then bowed to the princess and left.

She pulled her waist cloth off and straddled him. Jack started to yell in protest to which he received another sharp slap. Toothiana's eyes flicked to his full erection that twitched in eager delight at the sting of her hand against him. She smiled wickedly and stood reaching for something.

When she brought her hand back she shoved a ball into his mouth and tied the cloth around to the back of his head. "There, that should take care of the sound," she said. She struck him again and saw the proud cock twitch again. "Mmm-mm," she smiled.

"I believe it is time," she said. Jack struggled against her as she straddled him again and positioned herself atop him. His muffled groans of disapproval grew frantic as his hands fisted and unfisted in distress.

Toothiana's fingernails bit sharply in his skin as she slammed herself on his erection, effectively taking her chastity and filling her. She dropped her head in pain. She knew she had to fight through it and as soon as the pain had abated she began to raise and drop, rocking against his hard length.

She groaned as she felt herself draw nearer, "Ah!" she gasped pressing her hot torso against his cool skin and revealing in the cold contrast. Jack grunted in a mix of objection and delight at the feel of her tight core walls moving against his sensitive member.

"Close," she gasped, "Oh, by the Flying Elephant himself. This is so good!" Jack found himself absent mindedly jerking up into her downward thrusts. He felt his muscles tensing and he fought his binds even more.

Almost too soon her walls clamped solid around him in her first orgasm. Jack groaned and thrust involuntarily up into her releasing his seed deep within her womb. She pulled free of him and pulled the gag from his mouth.

He gasped for breath, just as she did. With a groan she rolled back to her knees and straddled Jack's face.

"Now, clean up your mess," she gasped, her dripping core directly over his face.

Jack, too exhausted from their violent orgasm to protest, flicked his tongue over her core and licked away his seed and her juices.

"That's it," she purred. As he continued to lick her clean she felt her second orgasm coming upon her. She glanced behind her and noticed his erection growing again. "Cease," she commanded. Jack did.

She leaned over her and started licking his cock. "Mnn!" he groaned. Toothiana sucked on him and pulled on him just so he was near again when she pulled back.

"There," she gasped. "Now we're even." And with that Princess Toothiana said rising to her feet and dressing again.

"Wait!" Jack cried. "You can't leave me here! Not like this!" Toothiana just grinned and walked away.

000

"Excellent job, my daughter," Rashmi said. "Welcome to the Sisters of Flight."

**Well here is chapter two. **

**dksamurai: I fixed hope you like it. :D**

**httydlover12: Definitely writing more haha :)**


End file.
